


We Made Our Love On Wastelands

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might be known as a bastard, but there were some lines he would not cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Made Our Love On Wastelands

**Author's Note:**

> _And now I know what they're saying as our hearts go to their graves,  
>  And we made our love on wastelands and through the barricades._ ~ **"Through the Barricades"** , Spandau Ballet

He hadn't liked it when it had first happened and he didn't like it any better now two years later. He couldn't blame her, he supposed. Losing everyone on her team had probably caused deep cracks that she wouldn't even let him see -- and they were the last of the original team. He hadn't agreed on her marrying the seemingly boring scientist from the zoo where she went to work after she resigned from the ARC. He had kept silent though, not wanting to hurt her even more.

However, disapproval or not, it never stopped him from meeting up with her at their weekly lunch dates. He wasn't even sure how they had started, but it allowed him to keep an eye on her and check up on how she was doing without prying into her personal business.

He knew that something was wrong almost immediately. First, she was ten minutes late to lunch and she was never late. It had become a running joke between them that for all of her foibles, she would have worked well in the civil service due to her penchant for punctuality. Second, her eyes were red-rimmed and there were dark circles beneath her eyes.

He didn't pry, merely ordered tea and waited. He knew her well, and knew that before long, he would hear about whatever had reduced her to this state. Then, he would decide how badly he was going to ruin someone's life. After all, you never messed with his people and you definitely didn't make them cry.

Especially _her_.

The story came out in bits and spurts over tea. She wouldn't eat anything and he could understand why. Her husband of barely two years had been cheating on her for the last six months or so. He had accused her of being cold and emotionless. They were getting a divorce.

Emotionless? Her? He was wondering if it would be considered an abuse of resources to dump the stupid bastard in an anomaly somewhere. Maybe the Cretaceous. It would give him a great amount of satisfaction to know that he was a meal for a pack of raptors somewhere.

He wasn't sure how it came about, but he heard himself telling her that she was coming back to his place. He was going to make sure she got some sleep and then he would figure out how he was going to go about getting her put back together.

They were sitting on the sofa and she burrowed close to him, her lips moving against his throat. He swallowed down his want for her because he would never take advantage of her while she was broken. He might be known as a bastard, but there were some lines he would not cross.

"You don't need to do this, Abby," he told her in a voice that was surprisingly gentle. "I brought you here so you could rest and you would know you still have people that care for you."

"When I'm with you, it doesn't hurt so much, James. I just want to be able to feel something besides the constant pain again."

As he pulled her to him and kissed her gently, he silently vowed that he would never allow anything to hurt her again.


End file.
